Character Creation Guide
Welcome to the Character Creation Page (CCG), which is where you'll be able to create your very own character to train, fight, work, and more with! Each player may only have up to a Maximum of 5 Playable Characters (PCs) and 3 Non-Playable Characters (NPCs). NPCs may only have a Max Level equivalent to 2/3 the current Max Level of PCs. This info can be found here. A player may only make 1 new character every 15 days. However, their previously made character must be at least level 40 first. The only exception to this rule is if a character uses a Body Remodifier on a character, which allows the user to erase that character from existence and make a new one in its place. This DOES NOT mean that the new character gets the stats/level/equipment/etc. of the character, simply that the old character is erased and a brand new one takes its place in the player's roster. Step 1: Choosing a Power-Form Power-Forms are essentially categories that powers are grouped under, so that the Watchlist Program is capable of more easily assigning squadrons and platoons. Each Power-Form has it's own unique traits that others do not. * Elementalist: This Power-Form category holds all elemental-based powers under its umbrella. Some examples of elemental powers that could fall under this Power-Form are Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manifestation, and Wind Re-balancing. * Proficiency: '''This Power-Form category holds all skill-based powers under its umbrella. Some examples of skill powers include Sword Proficiency, Exact Marksmanship, and Natural Martial-Artist. * '''Enhanced Body: '''This Power-Form category holds all body-enhancing powers under its umbrella. Some examples of these types of powers include Super Strength, 100% Mind, and Regeneration. * '''Animalistic: '''This Power-Form category holds all animal-based powers under its umbrella. Some examples of these types of powers include Bird-Like Appendages, Cat-Like Reflexes, and Armadillo Skin. * '''Non-Elemental Manifestation: '''This Power-Form category holds all powers that involve manifestation, but not of an element. Some examples of these types of powers include Shield Projection, Platform Manifestation, and Weapon Conjuration. * '''Invisible Forces: '''This Power-Form category holds all powers that involve powers which the standard human eye cannot see. Some examples of these powers include Telekinesis, Telepathy, Gravitational Shifting, and Techno-mancy. '''Please Note: Your character must follow whatever Power-Form you choose in both combat and RP. This means you cannot choose the Animalistic Power-Form but have your character's story abilities involving something that would fall under the Invisible Forces category. Step 2: Your Starting Stats Each character, depending on their Power-Form, have different stats. All characters, however, start at Level 0 with 0/500 Experience, as well the following stats: * Health: 20,000 * Stamina: 500 * Gild: 5,000 Below are the starting stats for each individual Power-Form: * Elementalist: '''30 Speed, 40 Strength * '''Proficiency: '''40 Speed, 40 Strength * '''Enhanced Body: '''30 Speed, 50 Strength * '''Animalistic: '''50 Speed, 30 Strength * '''Non-Elemental Manifestation: '''30 Speed, 30 Strength * '''Invisible Forces: '''50 Speed, 50 Strength Step 3: Learning Your Abilities Each Power-Form has a set of 4 abilities for you to choose from. Each one has 2 Passive Abilities and 2 Active Abilities to choose from. While passive abilities are always active during combat, Active Abilities require you to consume 1 Bar of your Build-Up meter, unless otherwise stated. You may choose up to 3 of the 4 abilities within your Power-Form's ability set. Elementalist * '''Elemental Prowess: '''This is a passive ability. While above 50% of your Maximum HP, all status ailments you inflict are 25% stronger. This does not include stuns or staggers. * '''Natural Influence: '''This is a passive ability. At the start of combat, you gain a 10% increase to one stat of your choosing. Available stats to choose from are Health, Stamina, Strength, and Speed. If you go into battle against someone who also has this ability, increase the boost to 15% rather than 10%. * '''Elemental Surge: '''This is an active ability. Send forth a rush of elemental power, corresponding to your element. If this ability hits, it deals Power Damage equal to Strength*15 and has a 10% chance to inflict a 5% status ailment of your choice that lasts for 2 turns. This ability has a cool-down of 4 turns. You must state what status ailment you choose when creating a character with this ability. You may not choose Bleed, Stun, or Stagger for your status ailment. * '''Free-Form Cloak: '''This is an active ability. Once per turn, by activating this ability, shroud yourself in an elemental cloak for the remainder of your turn. While active, your Physical Attacks have a 5% chance each to inflict a 1% status ailment of your choice for 2 turns. This ability has a cool-down of 3 turns. You must state what status ailment you choose when creating a character with this ability. You may not choose Bleed, Stun, or Stagger for your status ailment. Proficiency * '''Armsman: '''This is a passive ability. While above 50% of your Maximum HP, you deal an additional 25% damage with weapons. * '''Up in Arms: '''This is a passive ability. Upon character creation, you may choose 1 Standard Weapon of your choice. This weapon is automatically added to your character's inventory. Weapons you may choose from are a Sword, Pistol, or Shield. For more information on these items, check the shop for their descriptions. * '''Breakthrough Strike: '''This is an active ability. Launch a powerful attack at your opponent, hitting them with all of your strength. If this attack lands, it does not deal damage. Instead, it negates the target's Damage Resistance for 3 turns. This ability may only be used once per turn and has a cool-down of 3 turns after the effects of this ability wear off. * '''Tactful Evasion: '''This is an active ability. By consuming 2 bars of your Build-Up meter, regain HP equal to the damage of a single attack that your opponent landed on you during their last turn. This ability may only be used once per turn and has a cool-down of 5 turns. Enhanced Body * '''Hard Hitting: '''This is a passive ability. While above 50% of your Maximum HP, deal 25% more damage with Basic Strikes. * '''Thick Skin: '''This is a passive ability. While under 50% of your Maximum HP, you gain 10% Damage Reduction to all forms of damage. * '''Rage Pheromone: '''This is an active ability. Once per turn, you may increase your Speed and Strength by 50% and take 25% more damage for your next two turns. Once this ability's effects wear off, this ability goes on a 3 turn cool-down. * '''Faster Build-Up: '''This is an active ability. Once per turn, by consuming 20% of your Maximum Stamina, you may increase your Build-Up meter by 1. This ability does not consume any bars from your Build-Up meter. This ability has a cool-down of 2 turns. Animalistic * '''Feral Drive: '''This is a passive ability. Attacks against a character who is inflicted by a Bleed have an increased accuracy of 25%. * '''Pack Animal: '''This is a passive ability. While allied with another character who has this ability, your Physical Attacks and Basic Strikes deal an additional 10% damage for each ally with this trait. * '''Razer Nails: '''This is an active ability. Attack a target with a fury of swipes, scratching away at their skin. If this ability lands, you deal Physical Damage equal to Strength*15 and have a 10% chance to cause a 2.5% Bleed for 2 turns. This ability can only be used once per turn and has a 3 turn cool-down. * '''Preditorial Instinct: '''This is an active ability. Launch at your opponent, in an attempt to bite their skin. If this ability lands, you deal Physical Damage equal to Strength*20. If this attack lands against an opponent with a Bleed, this attack instead deals Physical Damage equal to Strength*25. This ability can only be used once per turn and has a cool-down of 4 turns. Non-Elemental Manifestation * '''Power Manifesto: '''This is a passive ability. During combat, when you use Signature Attack, Signature Counter-Attack, or Ultimate, you deal an additional 25% damage. This ability may only activate once per turn and has a cool-down of 3 turns. * '''Sturdy Aegis: '''This is a passive ability. While above 25% of your Max HP, you gain 25% Damage Resistance against all damage types. * '''Manifest: This is an active ability. Once per battle, you may summon a single item from the shop to aid you in combat. This item may not be a consumable or an item that has any effect outside of combat. Once an item is manifested, you may use it for the remainder of the battle. This ability costs 2 bars of your Build-Up meter and requires 5 rush count to summon an item. If the item is an item with more than 1 effect, it requires 10 rush count to summon. * '''Item Modification: '''This is an active ability. Once per turn, you may increase a single item's effects by 25% until the beginning of your next turn. This ability has a cool-down of 3 turns after the effect's resolution. Invisible Forces * '''Battle Shift: '''This is a passive ability. If your character falls below 30% of your Max HP during battle, all passive Power-Form abilities except for this one become inactive for 3 turns. This ability does not activate if you go into battle with less than 30% HP. * '''Power Steal: '''This is a passive ability. If your opponent uses a stat-increasing move, not including Signatures, Signature Forms, and Ultimates, you gain half of the multiplier to your own stats. If you get a decimal when dividing the multiplier in half, round down, no matter if it's lower than 5 or not. This ability has a 3 turn cool-down after activation. * '''Shifting Forces: '''This is an active ability. Once per turn, you may turn either your Strength or your Speed boost into the other for the remainder of your turn. This ability has a 3 turn cool-down after this effect's resolution. * '''Negation: '''This is an active ability. Once per turn, by consuming 2 bars of your Build-Up meter, you may negate the effects of one of your opponent's items until the end of their next turn. This ability has a cool-down of 5 turns after the effect's resolution. Step 4: Template and Legendary Once you've chosen your Power-Form and abilities, please post the following template into the comments section of this page with the information filled out. * Name: Character's name * Age: Character's age * Power-Form: Chosen Power-Form * Abilities: The abilities you chose from your chosen Power-Form's ability options * RP Ability Description: Give a detailed description of what your character's power is and how it corresponds to your chosen Power-Form. NOTE: If a power is too strong in RP or does not match the chosen Power-Form, the character will be denied with a reason as to why. * Character Description: You may either type out what your character's appearance looks like, or you may simply provide a photo of your character's appearance. Once you've posted in the comments section, notify an administrator to look over your character. If they believe that your character meets the requirements, they will then determine whether or not they gain the Legendary status. Legendary characters get a unique mission set that is only available once they meet the level requirement. All characters have a 1 in 15 chance of becoming Legendary. The administrator will use a random number generator to determine your outcome. If the number comes out as an 8, then you will be granted Legendary status.